Indominus rex
Indominus rex is a genetically modified species of dinosaur, created by InGen by combining the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus with that of a Velociraptor. The hybrid also contained the genetic material of numerous other species, including dinosaurs such as Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, as well as an assortment of modern species. The creation of Indominus requires the complete genome of Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor, and can subsequently be unlocked on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago via the Research Centre. History The brainchild of Dr. Henry Wu, Indominus rex was originally created by InGen to revitalize public interest in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which, after operating successfully for over ten years, had begun to experience a decrease in visitor rates. By combining the genome of Carnotaurus, ''Giganotosaurus'', Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, as well as modern animals such as cuttlefish and tree frog, Indominus was born. However, with the extreme intelligence of a Velociraptor, Indominus escaped from its exhibit and caused mayhem across Isla Nublar, though was ultimately stopped due to the combined efforts of the park's T. rex, a Velociraptor named Blue, and the park’s resident Mosasaurus.''Jurassic World'' Dragged beneath the waters to its death, the skeleton of Indominus was later discovered by a team of mercenaries sent to the island, who recovered a piece of bone from the dead hybrid. Despite sustaining casualties by the Mosasaurus, the mercenaries retrived the material and brought to Dr. Wu, who used it during the creation of Indoraptor, which combined Indominus genome with that of a Velociraptor. After the death of Indoraptor, the Indominus bone was crushed by the T. rex, preventing its use in the creation of more hybrids.Wikipedia:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = AlpineIndo.png |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 = AridIndo.jpg |caption2 = ARID |image5 = PachIndominuscoastal.jpg |caption5 = COASTAL |image3 = SavannahIndo.jpg |caption3 = SAVANNAH |image4 = RainforestIndo.jpg |caption4 = RAINFOREST }} Indominus rex is a massive theropod, estimated by Dr. Henry Wu to be fifty feet long when fully grown. It has a sloped muzzle like Giganotosaurus and osteoderms down its back similar to Abeliosaurids such as Carnotaurus and Majungasaurus. Rows of spines or quills are also present on its neck. The arms are massive and very dexterous, due to the inclusion of Therizinosaurus ''gene. The base genome of ''Indominus is ghostly white with deep red eyes. Behaviour and Traits Indominus rex is a highly aggressive and intelligent carnivore, with an extremely high intolerance for deviations from its comfort levels. Even in comparison to other large carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus, Indominus is an asocial animal which doesn't tolerate other members of its species in its enclosure. Its extremely territorial and aggressive, killing virtually anything that enters its enclosure. Trivia *''Indominus rex'' is a fictional species which served as the main antagonist of the 2015 film Jurassic World. ''The base genome of the ''Indominus rex is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. *Unlike its film counterpart, the Indominus rex is unable to camouflage or socialise with Velociraptors. *Due to it having quills, or protofeathers, on its arms and head, Indominus rex is technically one of the few feathered dinosaurs in the game. The other one being Indoraptor, which also has similar quills. *''Indominus rex'' is the only carnivore in the game that can kill sauropods. Gallery IndominusKillsMamenchi.png|An Indominus kills a Mamenchisaurus IndomTwisted ☥ Loula.jpg Indom2WIM.jpg Indomraphi.jpg IndomGentleman Rex.jpg Indom♘Stryder♘.jpg Indom(DLG)Dragon King.jpg IndomWIM.jpg IndomSpliffi.jpg References Further reading External links Indominus rex at Jurassic World.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock